Faith Masters
Faith Masters is a Fullbringer that is associated with the Fullbringer organization Requiem. She is a member of the Los Angeles Branch in the United States and is working in Japan to locate Kugo Ginjo and Xcution. Personality Faith is normally laid back and sociable and is easy going with others. She does not take life for granted though given her own past. Anyone who threatens an innocent, she will not hesitate to get involved. She is also very serious about her job and work, given she is a leader of a team she will often give orders and keep the team inline. She also works hard and committed to her job, having spent nearly a year chasing after members of Xcution all across the globe, a group she recognizes as highly dangerous, but yet she does not stop her chase and hand the case over to another. Appearance Wears a denim jacket with a red top underneath and blue jeans. A brunette with shoulder length hair and brown eyes, she is an attractive young beauty who is has an athletic build. History Faith was drafted into Requiem at the age of Fifteen when she summoned up a sword while holding a dagger, she learned that any weapon she had ever come into contact with she could replicate. Faith remained in Los Angeles for nearly five years before she became a full fledged Guardian. Her first assignment was to locate a rogue Fullbringer named Shūkurō Tsukishima. She later learned that he was allies with a Guardian named Kugo Ginjo, who had turned on Requiem, and was using their resources to find other Fullbringers to make Xcution. She hunted him down for nearly a year, until she traced him to Japan after learning he had been killed. Plot Faith is contact by Sho Kisaragi when he is attacked by the Arrancar, Luders Friegan. Faith arrives after Tatsuki is killed and is able to mortally wound the Arrancar, who is later decapitated by Morgana. After witnessing Morgana resurrect Tatsuki she collected her along with Morgana and took them to a secure location to be questioned. Tatsuki spoke with Minato Kisaragi regarding the incident over the phone and promises to send Sho back when he has been debriefed. Faith speaks with Charles about the situation and how it seems to be getting out of their depth. She checks in on Sho and questions him on the attack and also the people, after gaining what she needs she moves off to speak with Tatsuki. After finding Tatsuki, being tended to by Rosalyn, she speaks with her regarding the incident. While Tatsuki is resistant Faith learns that Tatsuki has had previous contact with Fullbringers, specifically Kugo Ginjo, from this she interrogates Tatsuki sharing information with her regarding her own organization and what she knows about Xcution. When she learns that Ginjo was killed by Ichigo Kurosaki she wishes for a meeting and for a body to be presented. Details are given and eventually they move off to meet with the last person. Faith speaks with Morgana wanting to know what she is and who she is working for, despite believing she has a hold over the Death Knight her forces are incapacitated by a Green Dragon. Morgana is taken and Faith is told that she will do best to remain out of these events lest she incur the wrath of the Shinigami. Faith abandons the safe house and immediately takes everyone to the Branch Headquarters. The next morning she meets with the Branch Head and the Board regarding the events of last night. She is met with disbelief and some scorn over her actions and limited results in regarding hunting down Ginjo. Despite her attempts to forward a potential meeting with Ichigo Kurosaki and the Shinigami she is blocked by the Board and told the cease all actions until the event has settled itself. Faith speaks with Minato privately and asks for her job to continue, but she is told not to do anything and remain grounded. She storms out of the office angrily and wonders how she is meant to accept that her job and mission are over and her team will be dissolved. Skills and Abilities Master Swordswoman: Faith has shown herself to be a skilled swordswoman, capable of fighting on par with a Sternritter for several minutes and eventually disarming him. Enhanced Endurance: Possessing a great deal of trauma, surviving being thrown through several walls and even having her arms cut up by the 'Rend' which is capable of tearing apart steal and still able to swing a sword with a great level of skill. Even when suffering a wound to her leg and shoulder she was not hindered. Enhanced Durability: Faith shows a great deal of durability, able to run and fight for a long time without being forced to stop until she was wounded. Enhanced Speed: Faith has shown to be quite fast, able to use her Fullbring to cover short distances quickly, even able to move at speeds that can lose Quincy. Even using the air to amplify her speed and the power of her kicks and strikes with her weapons. Armory of the Battle Maiden: Faith's major ability is to be able to copy and replicate any weapon she touches, she immediately knows the traits of the weapons and also how to use them. Her Fullbring takes the form of a small bronze dagger that she was given to by her father when she was young. * Weapon Replication: Faith is capable of replicating any weapon she takes hold of, any type she can touch and recreate at will. She doesn't need to touch it again, able to switch between weapons on the fly. ** Reishi Bow: Faith was able to summon up a Quincy bow that was used by Ubel Faust, and used it to kill him. ** Tomahawk: A simple steel tomahawk that she can use to bludgeon her opponents and can actually pierce through a persons skull if thrown hard enough. ** Crossbow: A two handed crossbow, able to reload itself and create more ammunition. ** M1903 Springfield: An American clip-loaded, 5-round magazine fed, bolt-action service rifle used primarily during the first half of the 20th century. ** Excalibur, The Promised Sword of Victory: Faith can summon of the fictional sword Excalibur. She was able to achieve this by using the Fullbring power of Sho Kisaragi that allows him to become fictional characters so long as he has a figurine of them. When he turned into Saber from Fate/Stay Night Faith copied the sword as well as the armor. ** The Master Sword: '''Faith can summon the fictional Master Sword, the weapon used by the Hero of Time, Link. This was achieved by copying the weapon while Sho was transformed as Link. * '''Armor Replication: Faith can also copy armor and equip it at any time she desires. ** Basic Knight Armor: Faith summoned up simple set of armor, although it was destroyed. ** Saber's Regalia: Summoning the armor of Saber from Fate/Stay Night. While using this armor she become partially connected to the same power as Soul of the Hero, which gives the wearer the same capabilities as the person you are impersonating. Because of this Faith gained eceptional strength and speed from becoming like Saber. ** N7 Hardsuit: Another fictional creation brought to life due to Soul of the Hero. Trivia Faith Masters is an original character of David Knight.